


Вечный холод

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Developing Relationship, Far Future, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Science, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Technology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Теплое сердце в холодном мире





	Вечный холод

Холодный, мрачный космос, наполненный обломками некогда огромных величественных станций -кораблей; тысячи истлевших от излучений и времени остовов, покрытых звездной пылью, медленно вращались вокруг умирающей звезды. 

Может где-то, в давно забытых уголках Галактики еще были планеты, населенные жителями, с мирной и экологически чистой жизнью. Тут же, во всем квадранте Анда Риваля, царили холод и мрак; под бременем сотен миллиардов лет, космос уплотнился, сгустился, постарел и раздавливал сам себя своей мрачной громадой. 

Некоторые из обломков были кое-как соединены между собой другими обломками, и в их внутреннем пространстве виднелись огни, гудели трубы и вращались шестерни. Эти корабельные останки были такие обугленные и грязные, что ни их цвета, ни их материала практически невозможно было различить. 

У тепловых генераторов, располагавшихся на наиболее больших и устойчивых конструкциях дрейфующих через бездонное черное пространство платформ, грелись кучками выжившие пришельцы.

Чаще всего, это были анды, коренное население сектора, — бледные, почти совершенно белые, с непомерно вытянутыми конечностями, длинными, тонкими шевелящимися щупальцами на голове, черными провалами глаз с тусклыми огоньками в их глубине, покрытой тонким панцирем кожей и костяными, вытягивающимися из спин и локтей дополнительными лапками, наподобие как у насекомых. 

Со дня существования каких-либо государств и их строев прошло так много лет, что все, кроме редких нелюдимых ученых, позабыли о том, что это такое — в Анде Риваля царила почти полная анархия.

Парень, лет 35, в длинном коричневом плаще, точил нож; он был чуть ли не единственным человеком Анда Риваля; космический бродяга, охотник, мусорщик, он вырос на вечно перелетающих с места на место звездолетах и плавающих станциях, в постоянных перестрелках, перебежках и вечно холодных, мертвых городах, сотканных из осколков мирной жизни, переплетений механизмов и мертвых тел. 

Смуглое лицо его было больным и худым, похожим на бронзовую маску, никогда не менявшуюся и не вздрагивающую, и даже взгляд его был стеклянен и измучен; под подернутыми пеленой тусклыми серыми глазами темнели круги; короткие, рыжеватые волосы неаккуратно торчали в стороны… 

Он убрал нож за пояс и пристально огляделся по сторонам; мимо шли, прячась за капюшонами, очками и защитными респираторами жители Анды Риваля, угрюмо смотря в серую липкую грязь под ногами. 

В пыли, у генераторов, как всегда, грелись группы андов, чья кровь была невероятно холодна, но никогда ни замерзала, а их тела всегда были ледяными и мертвыми, и их тянуло к теплу, от которого они начинали быстрее двигаться и работать; но тепла нигде не было тут, кроме как у гигантских заводских установок, чьи решетки и выхлопные трубы, прогоняющие тонны веществ и энергии, выходили на улицы-платформы Анда Риваля.

Группа маленьких детей андов окружила, уже собравшегося идти прочь, человека. Они восхищенно трогали своими маленькими полупрозрачными ручонками его большие смуглые руки, обнимали его и глядели доверчивыми, широко раскрытыми черными глазками; он был теплым и это пугало и восхищало их; некоторые засмеялись. 

«Расмус, Расмус…» — звали они его. - «Поиграй с нами в салочки…» 

Парень погладил стаявшего ближе всех анда по голове. Мертвая маска сурового человека дрогнула и что-то еще более теплое, чем была его кожа, загорелось в его глазах; он неуверенно, но искренне улыбнулся. 

«Простите, я бы с удовольствием, но…» - он замер на полуслове. 

Маленькая девочка анд, стоявшая прямо напротив него, жалобно и просяще глядела, поджав губы; Расмус растерянно уставился на нее, а потом на прочих детей; порылся в карманах, но в этот раз ни сладостей с дальних застав, ни сувениров не осталось там. 

«Ну хорошо, один раз я с вами сыграю, вот до ворот и обратно пробегу…!» - сказал он. 

Дети засмеялись и кинулись гурьбой к железной решетке, разделяющей улицы; Расмус бежал вместе с ними, задрав голову, и видя сквозь купол прозрачного защитного поля в небе живые, клубящиеся волны космического пространства, усеянного ярко горящими звездами и туманностями. 

Расмусу перехватило дыхание от восторга. Он снова почувствовал себя беспечным ребенком, таким же, какие бежали сейчас рядом с ним. На это короткое мгновение он мог позволить себе забыть обо всех проблемах и трудностях; забыть о будущем, что бы насладиться секундами настоящего.

Почти у самых ворот кто-то схватил Расмуса за воротник и остановил выкриком — «Что вы опять безобразничаете, господин Расмус? Балуете детей». 

Перед ним возникла пожилая анда, в длинной серой хламиде и красных бусах; лицо ее было испещрено морщинами, а черные провалившиеся глаза напоминали бездонные кратеры; но доброта и заботливость ее, излучаемая всем ее видом, словно прятала эти пугающие черты внешности за своей пеленою, делая ее много моложе своих лет. Она сочувственно улыбнулась. Расмус рассмеявшись покачал в ответ головой.

Дети доверчиво держались за руки Расмуса. Из дома, у двери которого они все остановились, вышел еще один анд; он был самым старшим из всех детей, и сильно отличался внешне, хотя и имел такую же белую кожу и тонкие щупальца; но было в чертах его лица, их форме, его осанке, походке, внешнем виде, а особенно - взгляде юноши, что-то, вовсе не похожее на добрую мать и братьев; оно не было злым, или каким-либо странным; оно просто было совершенно иным и чуточку надменным. 

«Расмус…» — тихо сказал он, подходя к страннику. Тот кивнул. Анд вместе с другими взял человека за руку и положил голову ему на плечо.   
«Теплый… Теплое существо. Может последнее теплокровное в этом мертвом, навеки ледяном космосе… Что согреет нас?» — спросил он, смотря печальными глазами в космос над головой. 

«Не беспокойся, Киар, даже в Анд Ривале есть еще люди, кроме меня, а в других секторах, их, наверняка, еще больше… Да и не только у людей теплая кровь, вспомни кварксов… Кто-то, да найдется. Вселенная никогда не нарушает своего равновесия, и не нуждается в чей-либо помощи при его восстановлении… Если тут холодно, где-то еще жарко». - ответил на это Расмус. - «Если во Вселенной обитают холоднокровные существа, значит для чего-то это необходимо…» 

Киар закивал головой, но мутный, полный скорби и осознания чего-то жуткого взгляд его продолжал блуждать над крышами в звездном небе. 

Кивнув Расмусу, женщина погнала детей в дом, и вскоре, на крыльце никого ни осталось кроме Расмуса и Киара.   
«Я вернусь к ужину». — сказал Киар в закрывающуюся дверь дома. 

«Я уже взрослый! Я два года как работаю в научном комплексе». -проворчал он Расмусу, когда они отошли от двери. 

Тот тихо улыбнулся. — «Для твой мамы ты всегда будешь маленьким, любимым ребенком». Киар разозлился еще больше, и толкнул кулаком Расмуса. Тот серьезно взглянул на Киара и оба замолчали. 

На верху улицы параллельно домам висели разноцветные фонарики, и по их горящему следу двое растворившихся в толпе юношей вышли к одному из высоких зданий, утыканному кучей техники. 

«Сейчас закрыли, выходной, а то бы я тебе показал мой новый проект в лаборатории!» — глаза Киара загорелись, остановившись на здании. Расмус улыбался. 

У лаборатории не проходили трубы и части генераторов, и тут было прохладнее; Киар поежился, сильнее прижался к Расмусу и схватил его руку; это было обычным и естественным инстинктом анд, тянуться к греющему источнику, и Расмус, привычно обняв Киара, повел его прочь, на более прогретые переулки. 

Но, как только они оказались около решетки отопления, Киар отпрянул от Расмуса и потянулся к ней; она была не намного теплее парня, но Киар, вдруг застеснявшись, больше не подходил близко к нему. Расмус с интересом наблюдал за меняющимся личиком младшего друга, но правильно разобрать его мимики так и не смог; они побрели дальше по улице, к дому Расмуса. 

Киар начал рассказывать о своих изобретениях и тайнах космоса, влекущих его; лицо Расмуса снова стало печальным; он многие годы пробыл там, в этой мрачной пустоте и одиночестве, и много пережил в ее компании, на разных планетах и плавающих станциях… Расмуса угнетал космос; Киар же грезел о нем.

Расмус, несмотря на это, всегда честно и подробно отвечал на вопросы Киара о Вселенной, и делился историями своей жизни, а Киар объяснял Расмусу некоторые приключившиеся с ним события с научных точек зрения. Вроде того, как однажды корабль, на котором летел Расмус, окзался в поле притяжения черной дыры, вырвался, но гравитация исказила время.

Если начинал говорить один, второй тут же подхватывал его и остановить их уже было не возможно. Когда Киар и Расмус начинали свои бесконечные рассуждения, мать или отец Киара выгоняли их обоих прочь, говоря, что им мешает их глупая болтовня, но всегда так не злобно и таким забавным голосом, что оба выбегали, смеясь.

Расмус отпер дверь своего дома, представлявшим одну из комнат в подвале решетчатого жилого блока, и пропустил Киара вперёд. В комнате было теплее, чем снаружи, из-за подведенного к ней отопления. Расмус поспешил налить кипятка из-под крана, что бы сварить что-нибудь горячее Киару. Тот смущенно опустил глаза, присаживаясь на диван.

В комнате была вторая дверь, ведущая в ванную; все остальное было одним помещением. Вокруг были раскиданы вещи и журналы, у стены была крохотная печка с плитой и стол с ящиками; в шкафу у третьей стояли сувениры, альбомы, книги, различная техника; в углу, прислоненное к стене, громоздилось электромагнитное ружье.

Поставив на плите чайник, Расмус заварил в железные кружки темный и сладко пахнущий чай. Киар радостно потянулся к кружке, и стал жадно, мелкими глотками, захлебывать его. 

Расмус пил медленно, задумчиво смотря в темную густую смесь. Выпив все до дна, Киар довольно откинулся на спинку дивана; его бледные синеватые щеки и тонкие пальцы стали золотисто-кремовыми; Расмус с любопытством наблюдал за сим превращением, которое происходило с андами при получении большого количества тепла и энергии.

Киар поднял глаза от пустой кружки к Расмусу. 

«Я еще не согрелся…» — сообщил он, шевяля кончиками пальцев и пересаживаясь по ближе к батарее и плите. Расмус сел рядом с ним, но Киар оттолкнул его и отвернулся.

«Что-то случилось?» — обеспокоенно спросил он.   
«Нет…» — неуверенно сказал Киар.   
Расмус пристально уставился на него. — «Скажи, в чем дело… Я же твой друг, я пойму. И помогу». 

Киар смущенно обернулся. «Если ты очень привязан к кому-то, скучаешь, хочешь видеть его каждый день, тебе с ним весело и легко, он понимает тебя и прикасаться к нему тебе так приятно, как к чему-то теплому, и даже больше, потому что, ну… В общем это все, это можно назвать любовью?» — спросил он. 

Расмус удивленно раскрыл глаза. «Да… Но неужели ты…» — глаза его весело заблестели, а лицо Киара сделалось еще мрачнее. 

«Тогда, Расмус, я люблю тебя!» — решительно выпалил он, перебив его слова. Повисло молчание. 

«Ты, наверное, немного не так понял…» — наконец, неуверенно сказал Расмус. 

«И что же именно не так? Ты же сам сказал только что, что все это и есть любовь». —возразил Киар. Расмус задумался. Киар взял его за руки. 

«Я… Я читал, что, кажется, у вас людей, так принято выражать свои чувства?» — смущенно сказал Киар, придвигаясь ближе к Расмусу и слегка касаясь губами его губ; тот покраснел и растерялся. 

«Но, ведь…» — снова попытался возразить Расмус, но так и не договорил, не придумав ничего убедительного. Он задумчиво глядел на синевато-бледного пришельца напротив, внимательно вглядывающегося в его лицо проницательными точками горящими в омутах черных глаз; они были почти одного роста, и хотя Киар был младше, таковым не казался.

«Что скажет твоя семья?» — тихо спросил Расмус.

Глаза Киара гневно вспыхнули — «Мог бы просто сказать, что не любишь меня! Не стоит бояться, что я бы обиделся…   
Важно только то, что считаю я. Мои отношения - это мое личное дело. Твой вопрос вообще кажется мне совершенно странным, ведь в Анде Риваля сосуществуют бок о бок в самых разных отношениях так много самых разных существ, самых разных видов и полов, что как раз любое другое существование, не принимающие кого либо из нас, кажется удивительным. 

Но мои родные все равно почти ничего обо мне не знают, и я не намерен им говорить. Я вообще многого не рассказывал им, о том, чем занимаюсь, что думаю, кто мне нравился… Мы слишком разные, не потому что возраст, поколения, времена, нет, это все значения не имеет вовсе; мы слишком разные внутренне, характерами, мировоззрением, его восприятием, настолько, что они никогда даже не смогут представить, что оно бывает настолько противоположным, никогда не поймут, как бы я не старался, ибо оно противоречит всему их существу и личности, как и мое.

Пускай живут в своем наивном, добром и светлом представлении о мире. Я знаю намного больше их, Расмус, я читал тысячи книг и видел записей в лаборатории; я строил оружие и спасательные капсулы, помогал принимать и посылать данные из разных поселений на планетах… 

Но я никогда не встречал такого как ты… Человека. О, люди - это одна из известнейших рас Галактики, невероятно много сделавшая, и, как я понимаю, распространенная… Но тут в Анде Ривале, их мало, а в нашем городе, который я никогда не покидал — только ты… Такой теплый… Добрый, веселый и умный…» Киар в возбуждении взмахнул руками и всеми своими лапками на спине.

Расмус обеспокоенно взял Киара за руки. «Не шуми! Разве я сказал, что не люблю тебя? Ты очень дорог мне. Но я не могу, вот так, сразу… Осознать и принять эту привязанность и чувства в том смысле, который ты в них вложил. По правде говоря, это немного неожиданно. » — сказал он.

«Могу я тогда еще…?» - неуверенно спросил Киар, и, не договорив, стал опять пытаться поцеловать Расмуса. Тот вновь покраснел и осторожно поцеловал парня в ответ, собственно, показав как это совершается по человечески. 

Щеки и щупальца на голове Киара стали еще больше золотисто-кремовыми, почти перебивая предыдущий цвет. 

Киар придвинулся совсем в плотную к Расмусу и провел одной из спинных лапок по его груди и вниз; «Перестань, щекотно!» — засмеялся Расмус, хватая пришельца за плечи. Киар продолжал щекотаться лапкам и Расмус оттолкнул его; Киар, падая, потащил Расмуса за собой и они оказались рядом с друг дружкой на диване. 

Расмус снова покраснел, а Киар, понявший как это делается, стал его целовать; потом он запустил свои спинные лапки под кофту Расмуса. «По… Подожди…!» — заволновался тот, вырываясь из объятий инопланетянина и садясь на другой край дивана. 

В голове Расмуса стоял туман. Он привык к самым разным личным причудам пришельца, и к его иному восприятию окружающего, но Киар не переставал удивлять его.

«Мы же в конце концов совершенно с разной физиологией…» — пробормотал Расмус, что бы потянуть время. 

Киар рассмеялся. — «Я знаю, вообще-то, ученый я или кто… Но мы очень близкие виды, очень похожие… То что мы сходны во многом, так даже удобнее… Да и вообще, что есть чувства? Лишь набор разнообразных ферментов в нашем мозгу. Считай это всего лишь одним из способов побольше согреться для меня…» 

Киар обнял Расмуса и уткнулся головой в его пушистую кофту; лапки на его спине и щупальца на голове зашевелились, и он потянул их к Расмусу тоже. Он снова поцеловал его, и Расмус в ответ схватил Киара за черный капюшон балахона, сильнее притягивая к себе. 

«Но я не уверен… Что не причиню тебе вреда, или не сделаю больно… Я не особо хорошо разбираюсь в андах, их биологии, в отличии от тебя, разбирающегося во всем».  — снова возразил Расмус Киару, обнявшему его за плечи. 

«Не надо бояться. И думать не надо… Просто делай, как тебе хочется… Как само получиться…» — пробормотал Киар, облизывая длинным острым языком щеку Расмуса. - « Я скажу, если что-то пойдет для меня не так». 

Расмус, лишь бы уже предпринять какое-то действие и избавать себя от неловкости, резко схватил пришельца за тонкую талию и, нагнув вниз, стал целовать в холодную шею; Киар пораженно вздохнул, и Расмус поспешил отпустить его.

«Ну же, все нормально…» — недовольно пробормотал тот и, взяв руку Расмуса, положил себе на спину, откуда начинали расти лапки, а другую на шею, у основания щупалец. «Их тоже можешь трогать, почти целиком».  — сообщил он. 

Расмус снова стал целовать Киара, бережно проводя руками по его спине, торчащим из нее лапкам и щупальцам, которыми тот шевелил и цеплял Расмуса в ответ. Киар, крепче прижимаясь к Расмусу, запустил свои длинные тонкие пальцы под его кофту и снял ее с него. 

«Тепло… Человеческое тепло…» — пробормотал он, жадно прикасаясь к горячему обнаженному телу. Расмус нежно спустил с его плеч балахон, целуя замершие белые руки и плечи Киара. Киар удовлетворенно зажмурился, и сам подставлял плечи и руки парню, совершенно избавившись от своей одежды. Расмус повалил Киара на диван под себя, на что Киар только крепче впился в спину Расмуса пальцами и лапками, словно боясь, что тот вдруг исчезнет. 

Расмус начал целовать щупальца, начинавшиеся от ушей и плавно переходящие в длинные тонкие антенны на концах вместо волос; Киар несдержанно вздохнул и дернул головой; «Еще… Да, здесь…» — пробормотал он, поворачивая голову; Расмус, продолжая целовать слегка шевелящиеся щупальца, руки спустил вниз, проводя по бокам, спине и талии пришельца. 

Прикосновения к основаниям нижних лапок на спине тоже нравились Киару, и он выгнул вперед спину, подставляя их Расмусу. 

Тот ярко покраснел, глядя на худое изогнутое тело Киара, ставшее почти полностью золотисто-кремовым от тепла и удовольствия. Киар играл, играл соблазнительно, красиво и эстетично; для него происходящее было действом, научным эксперементом, развлечением; всем сразу. Расмус ярко ощутил вожделение, примешавшиеся к прочим его чувствам основанным на восхищении и заботе о Киаре. 

Расмус стал целовать пришельца в бледные губы, на что тот зацарапался лапками по его спине и задышал еще тяжелее. Киар снова взял руку Расмуса в свою, и положил себе на живот, затем стал спускать ниже… Весь его рациональный ум сейчас превратился в один горячий порыв, не объяснимый, но такой желанный…

Тело Киара еще долго оставалось золотисто-кремовым; он, уже одевшись, продолжал ластиться к Расмусу, и тот, беря его за руку, чувствовал, что она теперь тоже излучала слабое тепло.

«Я не уверен, что мне поверят, если я приду домой такого цвета, и промолчу о произошедшем между нами… Тут нет ничего другого, способного так разогреть нашу кровь…» — сообщил Киар, разглядывая свою желтоватую руку. 

— «Не смотря на то, что произошедшее, можно сказать, здесь совершенно нормально и вполне естественно во всех аспектах, мне не хватит решимости сразу представить эту ситуацию моей семье. Человек, да еще такой как ты! Расскажи я, сразу поднимется шум по этому поводу». 

«Зато теперь, по крайней мере на время, ты согрелся». - пространно ответил Расмус. Его не особо заботило чужое мнение и будут ли шептаться за его спиной; но за Киара он волновался.

«Да… Когда внутри тепло, так и хочется куда-то бежать, что-то делать, словно внутри тебя запустили давно отключенный генератор…» Киар, оглядев комнату Расмуса, принялся ходить по ней, расставляя и рассматривая какие-то вещи, попутно чиня что-то, записывая в свою тетрадь и, вообще, стараясь успеть как можно больше, пока не растратилось драгоценное тепло.

Расмус попытался помочь Киару в делах. Киар вел себя так, словно ничего только что не произошло, и кроме согретых рук пришельца ничего не выдавало его чувств.

День и ночь регулировались на дрейфующих платформах также работой генераторов, переходящих в определенные часы на экономный режим или выключавшихся совсем. 

С щелканьем огни на улице стали потухать, и яркая лампочка в доме Расмуса переключилась на более тусклую. 

«Ох, уже вечер, моя семья, наверное, села ужинать! Я должен вернуться!» - забеспокоился Киар разглядывая ставшие снова синеть пальцы. 

«Идем… Я провожу тебя».  — тихо сказал Расмус, обнимая пришельца за плечи; тот прильнул в ответ; выйдя из дома, Киар накинул на голову капюшон, и продолжил всю дорогу идти прижимаясь к парню. К тому времени, как они подошли к дому Киара, семья его как раз накрывала стол, но пока не замечала стоявших у окна. 

Оттащив Расмуса за край дома, Киар еще раз крепко поцеловал его в губы и убежал в дом. Расмус махнул ему вслед рукой и задумчиво прислушался к веселым голосам за дверью; затем, тихо и одиноко побрел назад по холодной улице. 

Знакомый голос анды окликнул его и Расмус обернулся; матерь Киара звала его назад. Помедлив, Расмус вернулся к порогу дома; анда приглашала Расмуса поесть с их семьей. Смущенный Расмус, согласившись, вошел в дом; дети радостно завопили, и потянулись к нему маленькими ручками; молча и строго кивнул отец; Киар удивленно глянул на Расмуса и пальцы с кончиками его щупалец снова порозовели; Расмус сел рядом с ним. 

Расмус улыбаясь глядел вокруг, и о чем-то говорил окружавшим его; он не помнил, да и не особо осознавал, что; все мысли плыли в мягком убаюкивающем тумане; теплое и нежное чувство больно кололо в его сердце; у него не было дома, не было семьи, не было родных; его жизнь была за пределами этого уютного мирка, среди темных космических пространств, наполненных обломками былого величия и страшными тайнами; ему почему-то хотелось плакать, от непривычного и пугающего чувства искреннего счастья и покоя, проснувшегося в его душе вместо мрачной, осторожной и печальной тишины.

Он почти забыл, какого это — испытывать такую вот светлую радость, радость жизни, радость от того, что ты существуешь, находишься здесь и сейчас, и с тобой происходит что-то, быть может обыденное и ничего не значащее для других, но случающиеся с тобой чуть ли не один раз в жизни. 

Киар под столом коснулся его руки теплыми пальчиками и сжал ее; Расмус схватил его руку в ответ. Пришелец мирно улыбался. Другие дети над чем-то смеялись; в кастрюлях булькала каша и куски каких-то овощей.

«Уже поздно, не ходите домой, останьтесь у нас». — доброжелательно сказала мать. 

Расмус растерялся и невольно глянул на Киара. Тот залился золотисто-кремовыми пятнами. «У нас тут мало места, пускай он побудет со мной на чердаке». — попросил Киар. Мать сразу же простодушно согласилась, а отец изучающе оглядел Расмуса. Тот опустил взгляд и почувствовал, что краснеет. Киар поспешил вновь схватить его за руку и утащить из кухни наверх.

Чердак Киара был крохотным, но уютным — тусклая лампа без абажура на потолке; куча хлама, компьютеров, техники, приборов и книг, лежащих в самых неожиданных местах; железные стены были заклеены плакатами и рисунками; большое треугольное окно занавешено оранжевой тряпкой; кровать представляла груду подушек и два полосатых пледа в углу. 

Киар отдернул занавеску и через стекло стало видно звездное сияющие небо; когда он выключил все лампы, то оно стало из темного светло-голубым и невероятно ярким, и казалось, вот-вот затечет к ним на чердак и заполнит все своим сиянием.

Расмус сел на край лежащего на полу пледа; Киар рядом с ним. Они молча смотрели на звезды. Пришелец зевнул и Расмус прижал его к себе, накрыв вторым одеялом; было очень тихо, лишь врывались иногда в этот тяжелый мрак звуки с улицы. 

Киар терся головой о плечи Расмуса, обнимал его, трогал лапками, и от каждого прикосновения его кожа вновь начинала теплеть. Он знал, что по крайней мере еще достаточно долго, пока Расмус будет здесь, в Анде Риваля, он больше ни разу не будет трястись от холода, пугающего, останавливающего ход его мыслей и движения тела, окутывающего сном, из которого он боялся не проснуться; теперь все страхи его растаяли.

А Расмус ни о чем ни думал. Разве только о том, что вряд ли захочет теперь надолго покидать этот мрачный ледяной мир, с такими светлыми и радушными обитателями.

05.09.15


End file.
